The present invention refers to a load-shifting device intended for an internal combustion engine and having a drive shaft provided for the displacement of a throttle valve as well as a controlling-element switch which has a swingably mounted switch arm which is urged by a spring against a switch contact connected to an electrical pole, the switch arm resting against a switch contact in the idling position but being moved away from the switch contact somewhat above the idling position by the drive shaft against the force of the spring.
Load-shifting devices of this kind are used in electric gas-pedal systems and are generally known. In the load-shifting devices known up to the present time the switch arm is swung by an eccentric which is seated on the drive shaft. In this way, rubbing necessarily takes place between the switch arm and the eccentric, resulting in wear. A further disadvantage of the actuation of the switch arm by an eccentric is that the accuracy of switching is frequently not sufficiently great since manufacturing tolerances substantially shift the switch point to an undesiredly great extent.